Resurrection
by Gangstalicious
Summary: Naruto and Isashi are resurrected so everything is back to normal until someone set them up with a battle. Plus they see an old face who is it? Read this story and find out.
1. They're Back

It had been two years since the death of Naruto and Ishashi. Sakura was now dating some new guy from the city, and Shido was also. Konohagakure was now too quiet, without these two exciting people.  
"Lady Tsunade today is Memorial day. Time to go to the grave." Kakashi said with sadness. Tsunade looked up, and replied "Gather the village; we will meet in ten minutes." Tsunade said writing something down with her pen. Kakashi nodded; then vanished. He told the villagers, along with a few other ninja. To meet again at the grave sight, the city moved slowly along to the grave sight,  
12:00 am. That was the time. The sun shone directly on the grave of these two amazing ninja. Tsunade as Always was the first to get there, was in shock at what she saw... gone.

"Kakashi, Alert the Ninja. Naruto and Ishashi's bodies are gone!" She turned tail and speed down the street to warn the villagers to stay on guard. Asuma, dropped his cigarette, and rushed to Tsunade's side. "Grave raiders, I thought we killed them already!" he protested.  
"Guess not." She said clenching her fist. Ninjas guarded the main gate, roofs, streets, and everywhere else. Tsunade constantly made checks to see if everything was clear.

Nothing was happening... except boredom. "This is lame, I have other duties" Shikamaru complained. Tsunade was about to smack him when, the front gate was blasted open. Shikamaru covered his face when, he felt a punch ram into his gut. He flew into Ino, who was also hit hard. Two strange looking men stood there, one with a note in his hand... for Tsunade.

"Tsunade, we have a report." One of the men said as he handed the note to her. Tsunade unraveled it and read it quickly. She dropped it as she read: "Naruto and Ishashi have been resurrected." She looked at the two as she noticed something very strange.  
"I have a..." She was cut short by a familiar voice.  
"Tsunade, don't speak. Just look." He said. They both threw off their hoods, revealing two amazing faces.  
-Ishashi and Naruto- (And you thought they were dead)

Tsunade, stepped back in disbelief. They walked up to her and hugged her tight. "Were sorry for leaving." Ishashi as he let her go  
"Leaving! You guys died!" Tsunade protested, as she gave him a stern stare. Naruto walked up, and looked at her and asked  
"Do you believe us?" She looked at him and yelled "No, I don't first I need proof!" Naruto looked at Ishashi, and sighed  
"Let's do it." they both called upon Rasengan, and Jozukuno. They held them to the side and, smash them together. With the flash of the light and the, small scream of the two, everyone opened their eyes, and saw Narashi.  
"See now, do you believe us?" He said smiling. Sakura and Shido came pushing through the front of the line, and just stared "Narashi?" Sakura asked? She looked at him, and laughed.  
'Thank God, your back!" She hugged. Narashi backed up, and split back into Naruto and Ishashi.

The city and ninja cheered at the return of the two. They began looking at the city, and saw their faces, on Hokage Mountain. "Wow, we're good." Ishashi said laughing. Sakura hugged, Naruto 

and said crying "Don't ever leave me again!" Naruto apologized and hugged her back. They walked around the city celebrating their return.  
Life seemed perfect, no problems.

-But no celebration last forever, never-


	2. A Setup

As the four walked happily through the city, Shido and Sakura's boyfriends came strolling up. "What's this?" They asked with arms crossed. Sakura and Shido slowly walked up to the two, and pulled them away from Naruto and Ishashi. As the girls began to talk, the boys grabbed their arms and were about to drag them off, when they bumped into Naruto and Ishashi.  
They looked at them as if they were some sort of demons. The boys cracked their knuckles and told Shido and Sakura to look away. The pounding of the two boys' faces was all that could be heard.  
Once Ishashi and Naruto told the two to open their eyes, the other boys were gone and, Ishashi and Naruto just smiled so gleefully.  
Sakura and Shido, just shrugged their shoulders, and slung their arms around the boys. Chatter filled the streets, as the two walked calmly and peacefully down the streets. Ishashi and Naruto looked so much older, and handsome. Shido and Sakura just stared at the two, boys... I mean men. They soon met up with Shikamaru who was hanging out with Temari. "Yo, Shikamaru, what happenin'"

Naruto said hitting knuckles with him. Temari walked up and went to Ishashi "I don't think we've officially met, I'm Temari." She said smiling "Ishashi, Mazatakea, and this is Shido my girlfriend."  
Temari shook Shido's hand, when a red headed boy came trotting up. "Are you Gaara of the Desert?" Ishashi said staring at him; Gaara looked at him with a strange look in his eyes.  
"Wait a second; you're Ishashi the Siberian Tiger." Gaara replied facing him, finally. The two, just stared at each other... nothing "So Ishashi, you're a monster just like me eh?" Gaara asked now controlling his sand, Ishashi nodded in agreement. Gaara, made the sand sneakily curl around Ishashi, he held out his hand and in an instant clenched his fist. "Desert Coffin."  
The sand engulfed Ishashi and crushed him. "Gaara no!" Temari, yelled. "Just watch." he replied smiling. The sand began to shock, and tremble... suddenly a fist burst out of it and called upon a power ball, and blew the sand back into Gaara's gourd.  
"Heh, I was right Ishashi Mazatakea does live up to his name." Gaara implied patting Ishashi on the back.  
"Now, Ishashi, Naruto... I have come here to summon you to my secret counsel meeting." Gaara said handing them slips of paper, as the two scanned their eyes over it, they looked up. "We leave, at once."  
Naruto commanded looking to Gaara. Gaara turned away and motioned for them to follow. Ishashi and Naruto gave goodbye hugs, to the two girls, and caught up with Gaara in a flash. The three walked to the main, gate and there they leaped off into the forest.  
It did not take long until they reached Gaara's village. They walked through the city and to and alley way, they came to a dead end and Gaara knocked on the wall, "They're here."  
He said, as the wall slide open, it lead to a staircase going underground. As the three stepped in they came to a room, with at least ten people. Ishashi and Naruto found seats, around a large square table. They looked around, until and man and a woman came out, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Everyone grew silent, as the two began to speak.  
"We have a serious problem, we have new enemies." Tsunade said, looking to Jiraiya "The Yakusai (means "calamity") are waging war, against the strongest of Warriors." Jiraiya protested, slamming the table. Words began to fly around as it sounded like gibberish. "We need to know, if we can afford to go to war right now! What do you say?"  


Tsunade asked with curiosity. Naruto began to scan his eyes across the room when he saw an old face, Sasuke. "We must fight; we have to defend our nations." Sasuke said as he stood up.  
Naruto stood up with him nodding his head; Ishashi looked at the two and also stood up. "He's right; it would be more of a risk if we didn't fight at all." Ishashi said looking to everyone. Tsunade and Jiraiya went into a discussion, for a moment and tried to come up with something. The two, came back in good time and both said in unison "We fight! But this must remain a secret. On the fifth day, of next month we will fight here, on the desert waste land." Tsunade said giving instructions to all.  
"Meeting dismissed!" Jiraiya commanded; everyone left there seats when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Sasuke, I gotta know, are you coming back to Konoha?" Sasuke, lowered his head, and replied quietly "You'll see soon enough." He looked at Naruto and walked away. Gaara and Ishashi were at the top, of the stairs waiting for Naruto, to come. Naruto sprinted up to the stairs and met the two. "We have to prepare, and train everyday."  
Naruto said, holding his fist high in the air. Ishashi and Naruto immediately, left to train, as they bolted back to Konohagakure. Many townsfolk were waiting for the two, including Sakura and Shido.  
When the two arrived again, they calmly and nicely pushed past the crowd. "Naruto, where could you possibly be going, I thought we had a date to finish?" Sakura asked looking strange. Naruto didn't answer as the boys jetted to Naruto's home. They grabbed some equipment and headed for the battle arena.  
When they got inside, they took off their shirts, tied their hair back with bandanas and slipped on some padded knuckle gloves.  
"You ready to do this, Ishashi?" Naruto asked sternly. Ishashi tightened his gloves and replied "Always."

"Sir... The Battle has been set."  
"Good, very good, what of Kyuubi and Akazunaru?"

"They have, no idea what is coming there way!"  
-"Perfect... I will break them... We Yakusai will not fail."

End of part 2. (Please be patient part 3 will be coming eventually.)


End file.
